Ari Zona Heat
by Hunger Games Hungry
Summary: It's 14 years after Mockingjay.No one ever thought that the Hunger Games were coming back,but they are,and they are bigger than ever.Ladies and Gentlemen,let the 76th Hunger Games begin! Pairings: Haymitch/Effie and Peeta/Katniss Summery sucks,just read it.
1. Before The Tragic

**Okay,guys,this is my first fanfic,so if i do too badly,don't be too hard on me. I try to make the chapter longer,but this was a good place to stop and start a new chapter. I appreciate building critisizm. I will answer any questions you have about my i really,really appreciate your please review!**

**Disclaimer:I,very,very unfortunatly do not own The Hunger Games,but mark my words,i will some day!**

**And now,for my feature presentation:**

**Ari Zona Heat**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and the smell of eggs and sausage meet my nose. Me and my family were considered poor,but according to my parents,being poor now was nothing like being poor before the rebellion. But we aren't the poorest people I know,my friends from the orphanage are. My family could afford to have sausage and eggs for breakfast,while the orphanage kids had to eat oatmeat every day for breakfast.

_Ugh,oatmeal. I hate oatmeal,_I think,crinkling my nose,_I'm glad mom and dad adopted me before i could remember that horrid place._

I sit up in bed and stretch. _Better get ready for school,_I think to I get up and head to the bathroom. I brushed my long,strait dark brown. After washing my face and brushing my teeth,I put on my favorite pair of pants. They were forest green,which was my favorite color,baggy,and had lots of pockets. I then put on my favorite shirt,which my dad had bought me a few weeks ago,because it had ivy vines crawling up the front of it. I love ivy,and every one of my friends and "reletives" know it. I think it looks absolutly beautiful creeping up some of the trees in the forest.

"Ari,"Mom calls from down stairs,"Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming,"I call back down to her.

After minute,i run down the stairs and greet my mother.

"Morning sweetie,"she smiles at me.

"Morning,mom,"I reply,"Dad already out working?"

"Yeah,he decided to get there early so that he could have a good choice of pickaxes,"she says, placing a plate of sausage and eggs in front of me.

"Yeah,i understand,"I nod. He's been trying to get to work earlier than his co-workers so that he can get one of the better pick-axes. Last time he got to work late,he came home with blistered hands because he ended up with an old,rough handled axe.

After I finish breakfast,I grab my backpack and head for the door.

"I'm going to head for school now. I love you mom,"I call over my shoulder before walking out the door.

"Okay,I love you too!"Mom smiles at me.

Yup,everything was perfect. I would never guess that it was all about to change.

* * *

When I walk through the doors i see my friends,Daytona,Shae,Keely,Abby,and Estacia talking when they see me.

"Ari Zona Shean,your late,"Daytona says,trying her best to act cross. She even used my full name like my mother does when she's mad at me. I look at my watch. I am a little later than usual.

"No,"I say smirking,"I'm always on time,you are all just early."

They all start to giggle,but bubbly Shae bursts out laughing,making us all laugh with her.

Right then,Elexia and her snob shaddows,Deriana and Saphine walk by. Elexia was actualy from District 2,but her and her family were considered poor and inferior there, so they moved here,where they consider themselves exeptionaly wealthy and superior to all the "Commoners". Namely,the people who don't suck up to them. Elexia espesialy hates me. I have absolutly no idea why.

"Well it's about time you little morons realized how repulsive that pathetic little brat is,"She says,implying that they were laughing at me who she obviously meant to be "The pathetic little brat".

My friends look at each other,uncertain of what to say,or if they should even speak at all. So,as usual,I step up to Elexia.

"FYI,_Elle,_we were laughing at how insecure you and your little minions are. And as for 'The pathetic little brat',well sweetheart,"I say,my face holding an innocent look but my tongue dripping with sarcasm,"The only one i see is you."

At first a look of hurt was in her eyes,but it was quickly covered by her usual sneering face.

"Hmph,your so immature,"She says as she rolls her eyes and walks away,Deriana and Saphine copying her exactly.

I turn to my friends.

"Why didn't you say something?"I ask,"You guys just stood there like morons."

"She's scary,"Shae whispers,shivering.

"I don't think she's very scary,"I say.

"Well thats easy for you to say,"Keely says,rolling her eyes,"Your taller than her,and she's two years older than you!"

"And not to mention you have a quick mind and a sharp tongue,"Daytona smirks,"Her minds as quick as a cripple blind dog."

We all laugh.

"I wonder who you got that from,"Shae says quietly,"your mom or your dad."

"I don't know,I obviosly didn't pick it up from my adopted parants,"I reply. I was nothing like my adopted Parents. Carmin and Stallone Shean were blonde with blue eyes. I have dark hair with silvery-blue eyes. My adopted mother is _very_ short,4.9". I am tall for my age,5.5" at 12 and a half years old. I have 14 year old friends that havn't passed 5.2". When wronged,they were quick to forgive,while i would hold a grudge until the person who wronged me would practicaly be on thier knees begging me to forgive them. Even then i would get some small form of revenge before fully forgiving them. And if they didn't even try to ask for my forgiveness?Well,lets just say that revenge comes natualy to me.

The bell ring,crashing through my thoughts. We all go our separate ways,exept for Daytona,who is in my first class,History with is really good,so i don't have to tolerate Elexia,The wicked witch of District 2, alone. Dispite Elexia being in it,History is is my favorite class. It's mostly about Panem's past,the rebellion,and the Hunger Games, because before the rebellion,the capitol with-held any information about the outside world and the history of North-America. Before the rebellion,only a select few knew much about the outside world. But Panem has been sending out researchers to find out about the world outside of Panem. So for,they have discoveered that we are 1 of 7 continints. Now they are studying a country know as Shinum. Shinum is a big country in the south-west corner of what used to be called Asia. They are still studying Shinum and havn't sent back much information to the schools yet,so we have not studied it deeply. So for now,we are studying about the pilgrims,and how they came to North-Amercica seeking freedom. I loved every minute of History.

Later,at the cafeteria when i was walking with Daytona towards the table were we usualy sit,i heard someone whistle behind me. I turned around to see Finnick winking at me. Daytona let out a girly giggle. I rolled my eyes. Finnick was so extremly flirtatious towards me, it almost seemed like he was making fun of me. He probly was. I mean,it's not like i was something specialy attractive or anything. In fact,I think Daytona is alot prettier than me.

"Ooh,you won't believe who was hitting on Ari again!"Daytona says in a gossipy vioce when we get to our table.

"Oh,Ari!Why do you always get the hot older guys!"Shae whined,"I'm fourteen,only a year younger than him and he never even notices me!"

"Oh please,"I say,rolling my eyes,"He's probly just a jerk making fun of me because i don't have a boyfriend."

"_Or_,"starts Keely,emphisizing the or,"He's a hot boy crazy in love with you who _wants_ to be your boyfriend."

"And why would one of the most popular fifteen year olds boy want to be a unpopular twelve-and-a-half year old girls boyfriend?"I ask,raising my eyebrow and tilting my head slightly.

"Uh,because your tall,slender,have gorgeouse,soft hair,funny,mature looking and just all around beautiful,"Daytona says as if it's the most obviouse thing in the world.

"Ugh,your sooo exagerating,"I say,examining whats on my plate. Looks like were having food in honor of the newly dicovered Shinum.

"I am not!"Daytona says.

"Then why hasn't anyone ever told me these things?"I ask.

"Adults tell you that all the time!"Keely exclaimes.

"But nobody my age ever does,"I say.

"Well,"Shae sighs,"I guess we just didn't want your head to get big and stop hanging out with us."

I make an exagerated choking sound and clutch my throat with one of my hands.

"And start hanging out with who?Those retards?"I sputter,jabbing my free thumb towards the "Popular" table where Elexia and her puppets were sitting,"Not happening."

We all all start picks up the pair of sticks that have been put on her plate.

"What am i supposed to do with this?"Estacia asks,holding up the sticks.

I pick up my sticks and stab what i assume is chicken with it and pop it in my mouth.

"Are you sure thats how they do it?"Estacia asks in disgust.

I shrug."How else would you do it?"

We continue to eat that way,and I,being a fast eater,finish in only a few minutes. Soon after i finish,the head chef walks up to the middle of the cafeteria,which is right next to our table,and says she has an announcment.

"Good morning. As you know,my name is Mrs. Sider,the head chef. I have just been informed that many of you do not properly know how to use these chop sticks,"she says,glancing at my friends,holding her gaze longest on me,"So i will walk you through it."

For about six minutes she instucted us how to manage these chopping sticks. I have absolutly no idea why they call them choping sticks,you don't really chop anything with it. After she left,I waited for my friends to finish when Daytona started to giggle.

I look at her,confused."What?"

"Oh,nothing,"She says,a mischievouse twinkle in her eyes. She looks over at the others,and they all burst out laughing.I sit there and stare at them,completly confused.

"Don't worry,"Estacia says,reading my confusion,"We'll tell you some day soon."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Later that day,while i was returning my books to my locker,Abby ran up to me.

"Ari,"She called,"Are you going to sign up for the musical?"

I smack my head with the palm of my hand.I love acting.I love i'm usualy the first to sign up for musicals.

"I totaly forgot,"I reply,"I'm going to go do that real quick."

"Okay,see you tomarrow?"she asks.

"See you tomarrow,"I confirm.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!Please review.I will try to update as often as i can,which will be at least once a week most!**

**~Hunger Games Hungry**


	2. Begining of Hardships

**Hey guys,sorry it took so here things will be moving on a bit ,please review!**

* * *

If i die young,bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away with the words

of a lovesong

- If I die Young,The band Perry

* * *

When i get home from school,mom is busy fixing supper. I look at the clock,which reads 3:45. Dad usualy gets home around 6:00,so i have about three hours to kill. I go up to my bedroom and take the homework out of my backpack. I go through it quick and easily. Ugh,public school lessons are so easy. I was homeschooled most of my life,but then when i turned ten,my parents allowed me to go to public school. The first few days were hectic,the school was so behind. But the school decided to moved me up a grade,so i'm fine now,although it's still pretty easy for 7th grade .

I look up at the clock. 4:31! I still have an hour and a half to kill before dad comes home! I let out a sigh of frustration,and pick up my guitar and start picking it,but quickly get bored with that. I get up and walk to my bathroom and start to comb my hair. I look at myself in the mirror.

Am i really as pretty a Daytona says i am?

I think to myself. I put down my comb and start to examin myself in the mirror.I had the seam look about me,with long,dark hair, grey eyes and olive skin. I was taller than most girls my age,but that was about the only reason i stuck out from my girl-friends from the seam. Because i towered over them. A few zits could be seen here and there,and that was something that Elexia constantly made fun of me i would just give her some snarky comeback and she would leave me alone for a few days.

Down-stairs i hear the phone ring and mom getting up to answer it. I pause,waiting to see who it is.

"Hello?"I hear mom say into the phone,"... Oh,hey Mrs. Marlene,how are you?"

I turn my attention back to my mirror. _It's just Mrs. Marlene,she probly just wants to invite us to dinner or something._

I had just begun studying my nose when i hear glass shader against the ground. I feel myself stiffen.

"No!No,It can't be!"I hear my mother half gasp,half scream,followed by sobbing and more "No!" 's.

uh-oh,

I think to myself gravely,_Mr. Marlene must have croaked._

I run downstairs to find my mom leaning against a chair,eyes tightly shut,sobbing with big tears running down her cheeks. I stop in the doorway of the kitchen,and she opens her eyes and her gaze meets mine. My eyes silently ask her the question,_What happened?_

She leans her head against the back of the chair and shuts her eyes again,and tells me something i am unprepared for.

"Alyne is dead."

And time suddenly stops while i stand there stunned,staring at the ground while i try to process this. When time finally starts back up agian,i find that i have walked out the back door and am heading towards the woods. I don't know where i'm going,don't care really. I just let my legs take me where ever while my mind is occupied with the overwhelming memories of my best-friend,now lost forever. Pain rushes through me as i recall the last time i saw her.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to keep her for the summer?"my mom asks Joanee,Alyne's mother._

_Five months ago,Joanee and Alyne had moved here to be with Alyne's grandparents,because Joanee and her husband were having "Problems",But apparently they had made up. But i had known Alyne before they moved here. Last summer she had come here from District 10 to visit her grandparents. I was the first person she met when she came here,and somehow we became best friends._

_"No,i think i'll just go ahead and take her home,"Joanee replies._

_Alyne sighed and turned to me._

_"Bye,"she said,hugging me,smiling sadly._

_"Bye,"I reply,smiling back at her without a hint of sadness. But she saw right through it. Ari doesn't smile,she smirks. Genuine smiles happen on occasion,but rarly._

_"Wipe that stupid smile off your face,"She tells me,trying to immitate my snarky tone and my usual amused smirk._

_This brings a smirk to my face. "Bye. And makesure you visit here every now and then,or i'll go there and emberrass you in front of all the cute boys."_

_She playfully slaps me on the arm._

_"Don't worry,i will visit every summer,"Alyne says,smiling,"I Promise."_

_We hug one last time before she gets onto the train that would take them to District 10._

_But even as i watched the train leave,i couldn't help but feel in my gut that she was forever taken from me._

I sigh. I have learned in the past that often my gut was right,but i mean who would have thought?I just shook it off like anyone else would have. But in doing so i broke one of my own mottos:Expect the unexpected and be prepared for it. I have alot of mottos,but this is one of the hardest. I've found that it's really hard to prepare something unexpected,even when you expect it.

As my mind comes back to the present,i realize that my legs have taken me to a small opening,where my camping spot is,deep in the woods. But it works perfectly as a thinking spot,too. The camping shelter was really just a tree that had for some reason tipped over years ago,pulling half of it's roots out with it. But it had somehow managed to stay alive,and now in mid-summer,it was full of leaves. The tree now rested on a big rock slab,creating a nice half-tree,half-rock shelter. I crawl up the tree until i reach the end,lay down,and gaze at the stars.

I remember all the nights that me and Alyne would lay out on the ground and watch the stars as she rattled on about boys and clothes and some other school-girl gossip while i tried to make myself listen to her,often unsuccesfully. I remember dozing off a few times until i was awoken by her sudden gasping and then saying,"Oh my gosh,i almost forgot to tell you about..." and then she would promptly tell me some more gossip. We were nothing alike,me and Alyne. I mean,sure,we both had dark hair,but that was it. She was a year older than me. She was the shortest in her class,and i was a foot taller than her. She could never seem to stop talking,while i usualy just talked when i felt like it. She was totaly boy crazy,while i couldn't care less about having more than just a regular friendship with a guy. We thought differently sometimes. We annoyed each other alot. And sometimes we got so mad at each other that we didn't speak for days,even though it was usualy something stupid we fought over. There were times that i wished i could slap her. There were times that she _did _slap me. But we love each other,nonetheless. Well,lov_ed_...

I sigh. I so wish i could cry right now,but i can't. Tears won't come. So i just lay and remember,staring at the stars.

When my mind finaly returns to the present,i realize that i must have been out here for hours. So i start to make my way back home. When i get home,mom is still in the same chair,but this time she is being comforted by dad,her almost-hysterical whimper now replaced by silent tears. I silently pass them and climb up the stairs to my bedroom. I collaps into bed without changing into my pajamas. I haven't had supper yet,but i don't really care,and i know that my parents won't bother to make me eat before i go to bed tonight. I silently stare at a picture of me and Alyne hanging of the wall as i fall asleep.

* * *

_"Ari,Watch me!"_

_I snap around,trying to locate where that voice is coming from. Because if i find the source of the voice,i find her. And i can't let her slip through my fingers again._

_I hear a giggle and i whirl around just in time to see someone wearing a pink jacket pull back behind a tree. I take off running in that direction,but she takes off too,running faster than i knew she was capable of. She's well ahead of me,but i just run faster. These woods are strange to me,yet vaguely familiar. But i don't stop to ponder this. I have one mission,and one mission only:Reach Alyne._

_As i follow her deeper into these woods,and farther from home,the forest suddenly opens up to a meadow. Alyne has already reached the middle of the meadow and ducked behind a slightly familiar golden stucture,but i don't have time to remember what this strange golden thing is,only she matters. So i shoot right past it to see she has just reached the forest on the other side and it now entering it._

_"Wait!"I call out to her,but she just lets out a giggle._

_"Catch up slow-poke,"she says over her shoulder._

_Even though i'm breathless and my ribs are screaming at me to stop,i keep running. At one point i'm only about 10 feet away from her,but then she looked back and saw me. She screamed with excitment and put on the speed. Dang it!All i can do is keep following her._

_As we run,the forest transforms into a rocky terrain,and i loose sight of Alyne. I stop,my eyes darting around,looking for my best friend. I spot her at the edge of a rocky cliff,watching something below._

_I take off towards her as fast as i can,hoping to get to her before she runs off again. But she doesn't move. I finally reach her and when i'm about to ask her why she's been running from me,i catch a glimps of what she is looking at below. I gasp at the sight of the still-smoking ruins of a city. I know that this city was once beautiful,because there are still signs of it's splendor. Like the the silver statues and sculptures peaking out from heaps of concrete,and the solid silver trimming of the few buildings that still stand. I watch as soldiers drag the few people that survived, although barley, into a group. The soldiers start to shout at the one of the barley-alive survivers in a foreign language. The other person responds,but is kicked in the gut by the soldier,who is apparently not satisfied,judging by the way he's screaming at the person now._

_I turn to Alyne,who is still watching._

_"Where are we?"I ask,"What happened here?"_

_At first,she doesn't respond,but then suddenly she turns to me and grabs my hands._

_"Don't let them take you down,"she says,a urgentness in her vioce that i've never heard from her before,"Your strong,you can handle it. And you won't be alone,there will be people helping you."_

_I furrow my brow,confused by what she says. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Promise me something,Ari,"She says,ignoring my question,"Promise me that you will never forget who you are."_

_Okay,now i'm really confused._

_"What?"I say,not caring if i sound like an idiot._

_"You are Ari Zona Shean. You are the Midnight Tiger,strong and wise. Things are really going to get tough for you,but be strong,and you'll make it. I know you will. You can do anything,with the help of your family,if you just try. Promise me you'll remember that."_

_"What?"I say,for like the third time._

_"Promise me!"she insists,squeezing my hands in hers._

_Her eyes are pleading,begging. I sigh._

_"I promise,"I finally say._

_She gives me a genuine smile and slips something into my hand. I look down to see it is a small,olive-green box,only about 2 inchs across._

_"Open it,"she urges me._

_When i look back up to her i see that we are back to my camping place. I also notice that she is as tall as me. No,wait,she hasn't gotten taller,she just floating a foot off the ground,and still rising._

_"Wait,where are you going?"I call out to her._

_She's five feet off the ground._

_"Remember what i told you,never forget."_

_She's ten feet off the ground._

_"Wait!"I wail,"Don't leave me. Please,stay."_

_"You'll do just fine,you always do."_

_She's twenty feet off the ground._

_"Please don't go,don't leave." Hot tears are streaming down my face now._

_"Your family loves your father is a wise man,listen to him,"She says,smiling down at me,"Never stop loving,stay strong,and never forget who you are. Remember to those five things,and you'll make it through. I promise."_  
_And with that,she was gone,leaving me standing there,sobbing. Suddenly,i remember the box in my hand. I study it,before raising up my other hand and placing a finger in each side of the lid,and just when i'm about to lift it open,I hear a twig snap behind me. I duck,expecting the worse as i have trained myself to,and in the corner of my i i see a sword slash the empty air where my head was just seconds ago. I can't help but let out a cry of surprise. I reach for the pocket-knife that i always carry with me,but it's not there. Why?Why isn't it there?But i don't have time to figure that out. The sword comes down towards my neck again,but i'm anticipating it this time,and i am able to twist my head and pull it back,the blade slightly grazing the tip of my ear and lodging itself into the ground below. In the two seconds it takes him to pull the sword back out,i turn around and punch my attacker in the throat with every bit of strength i have. And miss._

I hear a gasping sound and my mother shrieking my name. I jolt up in bed,covered in a blanket of sweat with my mother standing at a safe distance,a look of concern on her face. And then i realize.

It was a dream.

* * *

"Are you alright sweetie?"She asks me in an concerned voice.

"Course,"I reply as if nothing happened.

"Are you sure?"She asks,uncertain,"I heard you gapsing,then a few minutes later,you started squeeling."

"Well,i'm fine,"I assure her.

She sighs,looking unconvinced. "Okay."

She walks out,leaving me to get dressed.

Now lets see,what day is it today?Oh,yes,saturday!

I crawl out of bed and go to my bath-room to wash my face. When i get there i almost gasp at the sight of me in my mirror. I look terrible. My eyes are red and puffy from crying in my sleep. I quickly get on with washing my face.

By the time i'm done washing my face,brushing my teeth,and combing my hair,i look good as new. I slip into a pair of pants - also slightly baggy with lots of pockets - and a shirt. After tying my hair,I slip on my combat boots,complete with steel toes, and join my parents for breakfast. Dad isn't at work because it's saturday.

As we eat,mom fill us in on the details of the accident. Apparently,there was a stampede involving hundreds of cattle,and Alyne and her mom couldn't get away. Alyne died instantly when a bull stepped directly on her head,while her mother,Joanee is seriously injured. I sit through breakfast silently. There was nothing to say,really.

After i finish,i head out the door and head to the training center. The training center was built after the rebellion so that anyone who wanted to could practice thier survival and fighting skills. Pretty much all my friends go there on Saturdays. But the girls mostly hang out after shooting arrows for about two minutes. I'm about the only girl that takes training seriously,even more serious than most boys.I usualy and up training with Clayton and Ace,listening to them talk about guy things like the next foot-ball game and who made the wrestling team. I personaly prefer listening to guy-topics than girl-topics. Clayton is the big-brother of my friend,Emerald,who has been unfortunatly sick for the past three days. Ace is Emeralds boy-friend. Both are very good friends of mine.

I sigh. This is going to be hard to break to Daytona. She was almost as close to Alyne as i was. Almost.

When i get to the training center,my girl-friends are all hudled together, talking about gossip most likely. Calyton and Ace immideatly see me and break away from thier group of friends,one of whom happens to be Finnick,who winks at me,as he does every time we make eye contact. Usualy i roll my eyes in return,but i don't have time for that right now. I have to tell the news to my friends.

"Hey Ari!"Clayton calls,and my other friends hear this and also start to make thier way to me,"What took you so long?Your usualy the first to get here."

A frown appears on my face before i can stop it. Clayton and Ace exchange worried glances and pick up thier pace.

"Whats wrong?"Ace asks. By now,all my friends have made thier way to me,putting me on the spot. I search my vocabulary the right words to say.

"Alyne and her mother were in an accident. A bad one. "I say,slowly and carefully,trying to ignore the fact that even now,Daytona's face is draining of color,"A large herd of cattle near by were spooked,which created a big stampede. They couldn't escape in time." There were gasps from many of the girls. Daytona made her way towards me,wide-eyed and pale-faced.

"Go on,"Clayton says,his mouth a grim line.

I look over all my friends before my gaze finally rests on Daytona.

"Joanee is in critical care. But Alyne didn't make it." The last part i say barley over a whisper,but loud enough for everyone to hear it. There are gasps and sad faces all around me.

"No,"Daytona whispers,"It can't be."

"Daytona,i'm sorry,"i try to comfort her.

"No!"This time she screams it,causing everyone in the training center to fall silent and stare.

Ignoring all the people giving me questioning expressions,i wrap my arms around Daytona. "I'm sorry,Daytona,i'm so,so sorry." I stand there,holding her and rubbing her back. But then i feel a hand on my shoulder. I reflexively whirl around,grab thier wrist,twist thier arm around to an unnatural position and place my other elbow on top of thiers,enabling me to snap thier arm at the elbow if i don't like the looks of them. But when i look up,my gaze is met by Finnick's,who is slightly hunched over so that his arm isn't twisted so far,with a look of surprise and worry on his face. I let go of his wrist and mumble an apollogy.

"No problem,"he says,"What happened?"

"Alyne Groffson was killed in an accident yesterday,"i say slowly,grimly.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"he says to me,his eyes softening. Everyone knew we were best friends,although some people wouldn't believe that that loud,bubbly little chatter-box was this snarky worrior-in-training's best friend,but we were. Alyne had a big crush on Finnick,like most of the other girls,but they weren't really friends. The only time they ever really talked was when Alyne felt like flirting with him,which was quiet alot now that i think about it.

I shrug,"Me too."

"Um... Well,see you around,"He says awkwardly as he turns to leave,rubbing his wrist. But his friend steps up.

"I'm sorry about your loss,"He says,genuine sadness in his voice,"She was a sweet girl."

As i look into his clear blue eyes,i suddenly realize who he is. I've been so caught up in memories and Finnick and comforting Daytona that i hadn't noticed the boy who saved me all those years ago...

"Thank you,"I reply.

He gives me an comforting smile and pats me on the back. It's usualy kind of wierd to have someone you don't really know patting you on the back,but i found him strangly comforting,and i manage to give him a weak smile. His smile widens and i watch as Jacob Mellark as he turns and joins Finnick. I turn to Daytona and continue to try to comfort her.

* * *

Finnick's POV (Point of View)

She looked grim as she came into the yard of the training center,unlike her usual emotionless atmosphere. And i knew something was wrong when she didn't roll her eyes at me when i winked at her. She always rolls her eyes. What could be wrong?I watched as Clayton and Ace and her other friends made thier way to her. She doesn't have a large number of friends,but the ones she does have adore her. I adore her. And you can't blame us,really. It's not every day you run across a girl like her. There were lots of girls who knew her,but were indifferent about her. I never could work up the nerve to ask her out,espesially since she doesn't seem to be interested.

A scream startles me,and i turn to see Ari gathering Daytona into her arms,rubbing her back,Ari herself looking pained. Before i can stop myself,i walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder,meaning to speak comforting words to her when she turns around. But instead she whirls around,and before i can tell what she's doing,i find myself standing in a vulnerable position,with my arm twisted as far as it can go without breaking,her hand gripping my wrist that was on her shoulder just seconds ago,her other elbow on mine,putting pressure on it ever so slightly. Her eyes look startled,but even so,they have a dangerous glint. But then i can tell that her actions were obviously reflex,because she releases my wrist when she realizes it's just me.

"Sorry,"she mumbles.

"No problem,"I say,resisting the urge to rub my hurting wrist,"What happened?"

"Alyne Groffson was killed in an accident yesterday,"she says,and i see a hint of pain in her eyes. My heart sinks. Poor Ari,that was her best-friend. I can't imagine what kind of pain she is feeling right now. I mean sure, Alyne was a flirty chatter-box,but she was still nice. And so young,only thirteen.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"I say softly.

"Me too,"she shrugs.

"Um..." Man i wish i could hold her,comfort her,but i know i can't,"Well,see you around."

Wow,that was awkward.

I start to rub my wrist,which had since stopped hurting but continued to tingle. I wasn't sure if it was tingling from her tight grip constricting the blood or if it was just from her mere touch.

"I'm sorry about your loss,"I hear Jacob say behind me,"She was a sweet girl."

"Thank you,"she says.

He smiles at her and pats her on the back,as if they were great friends and that was the most natural thing to do. I half expect her reflexes to kick in and do the arm-twisty trick to him like she did me,but she doesn't. She actualy smiles at him,and even looks like he took some of the pain off her shoulders. A wave of jealousy shoots through me,but i quickly shake it off. Jacob had always been the type of person who could calm you down with his soothing words. He had always had a way with words,just like his father,Peeta Mellark.

"She really had you there,didn't she?"He asks me when he gets back,nodding to my wrist,which i was still rubbing.

I grin. "The girl has a grip."

"Yeah,and she's pretty,too,"he says slyly,batting his blond eyelashes at me.

We both burst out laughing.

"Come on,"I say when the laughing lets up,"Lets go train."

* * *

Ari's POV

I plop down on my bed when i get home,exausted from comforting Daytona. I didn't even bother training before i came home. I was so tired,even though it was only 4:00. I was to lazy to get up and grab my guitar,so i just lay there and think instead.

My mind goes back to the dream i had last night.

You are the Midnight Tiger.

Midnight Tiger?How is remembering my nickname going to help me?

I got my nickname because i am so skilled at weaponary,survival,and am highly protective of the people i care about, like a Midnight Tiger. Midnight Tigers,like the Mockingjay,are a mixture of the capitols mutts and a natural animal. During the first,unsuccesful rebellion,the capitol turned loose these dangerous,fierce creatures,Saphigers. Saphigers where large,cat-like creatures that were virtualy indestructable,only dying when they reached the ripe old age of 50. Like the Jabber-Jay,the Saphiger was exlusivly male. But instead of having fur,Saphigers were completely made of saphire. Saphigers had sleek,dark-blue bodies with light-blue stripes, silver claws and steel teeth. Thier heads rose up to a full-grown mans shoulder. But they had a weakness.

The story goes that a man and his wife were treking through the woods,looking for a safe haven from the chaos back in the districts. But a Saphiger jumped out at them. When it was about to pounce at the lady,she shielded her head with her hands,revealing a large diamond ring on her finger,her wedding ring. The Saphiger stopped in it's tracks. Instead,it slowly walked up to the lady and gently nuzzled her hand. She slowly reached out her hand and let the creature sniff it. After examining it,the Saphiger walked calmly away,satisfied with it's experience.

After finding out it's weakness,the family returned and told the news to others,who in return bought beautiful jewels of all kinds. The Saphigers left to go to the mountains since there was no place for them here,and the capitol left them to die,because everyone knew thier weakness. But the Saphigers inter-bred with the mountain Black-Panthers. The result was a large(although not quiet as large as the Saphiger) black cat with light-blue saphire stripes,called the Midnight Tiger. Although there was flesh and blood between the stripes of saphire, Midnight Tigers were still tough to kill,but not impossible. But there was no need to kill these cats,because they still held the weakness of thier fathers. But unlike Saphigers,who were satisfied with all jewels,Midnight Tigers are only affected by saphires and diamonds. But instead of simply leaving you alone,like the Saphiger would,they would stay with you. If you scared them off,they would leave,but if you treated it like a pet,they would become attached to you and protect you at all costs. The Midnight Tiger became another symbol of hope,although it was not as popular as the Mockingjay since Midnight Tigers mainly stayed away from the districts.

The Midnight Tigers stayed high in the mountains and could be of no use to the rebels. They are still of no use to us,because Panem is at peace now. But i still want one. Ever since i saw one with the old man of the mountain,i wanted one.

Maybe thats it! Alyne wants me to have a Midnight Tiger, too!Wait,why do i need a Midnight Tiger?Ugh,i'll figure this one out later.

Okay,what else was in the dream?Crumbled buildings,the soldiers,and the swordman. And the box. The box! Where have i seen the box before? I rack my memory for any conection with the small green box. And just when i'm about to give up,something clicks.

Of course!

My mind raced back to when we got home from seeing Alyne and Joanee off...

_I ran upstairs and got ready to go hunting. Already i was missing Alyne,but i had to get on with the day._

_I put on my hunting pants,which held about 10 different knives. Two large throwing knives,for big things like deer,wild dog,and the occasional bear,one medium sized one,for skinning. Four small (5 in. long) ones,for picking off squirles with ease,one very large one used for close-up battle,like in case i get jumped by a dog and don't have time to use one of my throwing knives,and of course two extras. I also carry an extra in my boot. You never know when you might need it. . ._

_I turn my head in the direction where a white piece of paper had caught my eye. I walk over to it and pick it up._

_Dear Ari,_

_Sorry i won't be here for your birthday. Agian. Anyway,i found something at the Hob when me and Lifur where hanging out there that reminded me of you,so i got it. I put it inside the hollow log next to the stream where we used to hang out. And no,you can not go open it right now. Don't even go and stare at the closed box. And definatly,do NOT pick it up,because i know you will end up opening it. Don't open it until your birthday,okay?_

_Love,_

_Alyne_

_I waited a total of 15 minutes before i couldn't take it any longer and went to where the gift was stashed. Finally, i got to the log where me and Alyne would eat a packed lunch after swimming in the large stream. I looked inside and sure enough,there was a little box,waiting to be opened._

_It took all of my will power to leave without opening the thing. But in the end,i decided to honor my best-friends wish and leave it until my birth-day._

In seconds i was out the door. I was flying so fast that i could barely see were i was going,but it didn't matter,i knew the path by heart. When i reached the stream,memories came flooding back to me. Everything i looked at reminded me of her,but i have to focus. I calmly walk up to the log and sit on the ground beside it. I peer into it and see the little box sitting behind some cob webs. I quickly wipe the webs away and grab it. I wipe the dust off the olive-green box. I just stare at it for a few minutes.

Should i open it?She told me to wait for my birth-day. But then in my dream,she told me to open it.

Slowly,i lift the lid of the box. Inside lays a beautiful silver pendant,with light-blue saphire stripes and two small diamonds for eyes. It's claws of steel reach out,as if it were pouncing on it's prey. It's beautiful,striped tale curls around a silver chain,attaching itself to it. I stare,mystified by the beauty of this magnificant pendant,a Midnight Tiger.


	3. Pain that Grows

It has been 2 months after Alyne's death. The first month was agonizing,every thing i looked at reminded me of her. Finally my dear dad,seeing my pain, asked for a week off from his job and took me out on a week-long camping trip,just me and him. We got back two days ago. I'll admit,i feel alot better,it's like i can breath now. Daytona has recovered as well. The silver necklace has not once left my neck. I am now back to my old routine. On week days i go to school. Do homework. Go hunting with dad,or sometimes alone when he has to work overtime. Help mom gather herbs and plants for meals.

On weekends,I get up early to go hunting. After i come back and have breakfast, i go to the Training Center and train until it gets dark. You can never be too prepared. After i am done,i usualy either hang out with my friends or go home and watch an old Hunger Games video.

Tonight,after a long day of wrestling,axe throwing,sword-fighting and Archery,I settle down in my bed to watch my favorite Hunger Games movie,the 50th. Most of my friends have the 74th games as thier favorite. If you ask them thier favorite Victor,they would ususaly either say Katniss or Peeta Mellark,because they gave us freedom. But if you ask me,i would say Haymitch Abernathy,because without him Katniss and Peeta would not have survived to give us that freedom. Even at a early age,Haymitch had fascinated me. His intelligence impressed me,as did his skill with knives. He is now happilly married to Effie Trinket,who used to be the District 12 Escort. I have seen him around town,sometimes when i was trading some of my spare kills at the Hob and he was buying Liqour or other things,and sometimes walking in the meadow with his wife or some of the Mellarks. He seemed content,happy even. Nothing compared to the drunk falling off the stage in the 74th reaping video.

After the video,i turn off the TV and get ready for bed.

I crawl into my bed,hair still wet from the shower,and close my eyes.

_I need to be well rested for tomarow._

That thought pops into my head unintentionaly.

_Hmm,wierd._

* * *

Today is sunday,so after hunting and breakfast,i go off to train before the week-end ends. I decide to dedicate all of today to bomb science. You never know when that might come in handy. I study several different kinds of explosives. I practice de-activating bombs,re-activating landmines,and emptying Grenades of thier explosive powder. Fortunatly they have "Practice" bombs,which instead of blowing you up into a million pieces,only spray out a red liquid everywhere when it is unsuccesfully handled.

Today,i manage to get away with only "blowing up myself" two times with a landmine,and once with a bomb.

Since my mom always hates it when i track things throughout the house,i rid myself or the red liquid in one if the Center's showers. I use a change of clothes that i keep in my locker there.

After saying good-bye to my friends,i head home. When i get there,there is a note taped to the door.

_Your father and i are going to gather some things out in the forest._

_We should come home soon after you do._

_ Love,Mom_

After reading it,i fold it up and stick it into my back pocket. I walk to a bush lining the house and reach into it, pulling out a key wedged between two of the branches. I make my way back to the door.

As soon as the key touches the door knob,an enormous explosion goes off. The ground begins to shake as i whirl around. I spot a dark mushroom cloud in the distance. By now the ground is shaking so hard that i fall to the ground. The bomb was fairly small,and far out in the woods enough that it would not effect the town.

The woods ... No.

I look back up to the cloud in utter terror. I slumped against the door,because i know.

I know that i will never see my parants alive again.

So i do the only thing i really can. I wait for a peacekeeper to come and confirm what i already know.


	4. Coming Home

I watch as they lower the caskets into the cold ground,side by side.

I just stand there and stare for i don't know how long. No one else was that far out in the woods,so my parants were the only people killed. Practicaly the whole town came,but probly because of the way they died.

People come and go,telling me how sorry they are and how my parants were good people. The 'were' part kills me,but i don't say anything. I don't do anything,really. I just continue to stare at where my parants lay,never looking up from them. Just like when Alyne died,my water-works can't seem to turn on,because i havn't cried despite my loath for crying in public,i hate myself for it.

I don't look up when Finnick comes and pats me on the back,nor when Clayton and Emerald come to give me a hug before they return home. Ace comes,but not knowing what to say he just sighs and walks away with his head hanging. When Daytona comes to me,puffy-eyed and crying,and throws her arms around me and cries on my shoulder,i reflectively put one arm around her tightly,but i still don't look up. After she calms down and leaves,i feel a pair of hands clamp down on my shoulder. I immediately tense up,but stop because the thought of dying doesn't seem so bad all of a sudden.

"What,no defensive combat moves?"I hear a voice say behind me. Jacob. I snort.

Silence.

Jacob moves beside me and puts his arm around my shoulder. He gives me a tight sqeeze before turning me loose and leaving. In the corner of my eye i can see his mother,Katniss Mellark looking at me sadly before turning to walk with her son. His father,Peeta Mellark,who just looks like the older version of Jacob, moves up beside me. I keep my stare downwards. He sighs before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Your not the only one,"He says softly,then turns and walks away.

The only one what? But then i remember,he lost his family in a bombing,too. But he still had the love of his life and his Mentor.

Where did the bomb come from? And why?

I hear the sound of grass rustling and in the corner of my eye,i see the lower half of a tall man. But i am still not willing to break my gaze,so i just stand and wait. But the man says nothing. No comforting comments,no words of mourning. So we both just stand there in silence.

"It's so terrible,them dying for no good cause,"he finally says. His voice is low,full of sadness and regret.

I look up at the man who had spoke the very thing that was just running through my mind,who spoke what no one else dared to say,the man who spoke the truth,and i found myself looking into the eyes of Haymitch Abernathy.

I his eyes,i saw understanding. And i realized that he did understand.

"Yeah,"I say,"It's a pity."

He gives a small nod and says no more. No more needs to be sad,really. All i needed was someone to aknowledge that my loving parants died a terrible death. After a few more moments of silent sadness,he turns to leave me to mourn in peace.

* * *

After i watched them cover my parants in a blanket of dirt,i slowly make my way home. The peacekeepers wanted me to stay at the orphanage,but i persuaded them to let me stay at my house for a while. Instead of going through the front door,I go around to the back of the house and climb up a tree near my bedroom,and slide down a branch and into my window. I fall into bed,clothes still on,and try to sleep,but i can't. My mind keeps wondering what my future will hold. My gaze wonders out my window to the September sky. Three months until my thirteenth birthday and my parants didn't even live to see it. Everyone i loved the most is gone,my adopted parants,by best friend. Even my birth parants left me. I am completely alone.

Wait,no i'm not. Haymitch has gone through the same thing as me. Well,Peeta had,too, but he still had Haymitch and Katniss. But Haymitch,like me,had lost everyone. And he went through the Hunger Games.

And yet he still found love and happiness. Maybe if he came out good,i can too. All i have to do is to stay alive until my destined lover finds me. All i have to do is survive.

I drift off into a dreamless sleep with that comeforting thought in my mind.

* * *

I wake up the next morning miserable. I don't want to get up,i don't want to move. I don't even want to live,but i know i must. It being a week since the bombing,it is again a Sunday. I don't plan on leaving the house today,so i instead try to think of something to do in the house,particularly my bedroom.

I remember how in the past,when i was really angry at someone or something,i would write down everything i wish i could say but know i couldn't in a little book. It helped in the past,but i'm not sure it will help now. But i'll try anything at this point. I walk downstairs and grab some bottles of my fathers white liqour from under the sink before walking back to my room and pulling out the book from my drawr.

I pull the cork of the bottle off with my teeth and spit it out towards the corner of my bedroom before grabbing a pencile from my side table. I bring the bottle to my lip,tilt it back,and enjoy the sting of it's fire,and the kick of it's taste. In the past,dad has given me a sip here and there when mom wasn't looking,so i enjoy the familliar taste. My dad never drank enough in one time to get drunk,but at the moment i don't mind the thought of getting drunk.

I open the note book and start writing in my little pity journal,taking swigs of liqour between sentences. By the time i'm done,i realize that the bottle is empty. I close the book and toss it aside. Grabbing another bottle from the side of my bed,i again pop the cork and take a nice,big swig. It was a little too big because i come up coughing and sputtering.

After i recovered took another big swig,although not as big. I lay down and close my eyes,enjoying the feeling of the liqour running throught my viens. The pain doen't seem so painful. Before i realize it,i've gone through all four bottles. Still nursing the last epmty bottle,I find myself slowly drifting off into a drunken sleep.

* * *

**I hope you like it! As always,Please review. BTW,there is going to be a Hunger Games,so please just hold on!I will get there eventualy.**

**~HGH**


	5. The First Day of my New Life

I wake up the next morning to some horrible screeching. I blindly snatch my my knife out of it's holder,which was secured near to where my hand usualy hangs off bed. I start to blindly slash in the direction of the terrible noise. After the first few seconds of wild slashes,my knife connects to something and the noise stops. After my eyes adjust to the light coming through the window,i realize that it was my alarm clock making that absurd noise.

I groan and stager to the bathroom,realizing that i have a terrible headache. I might not be an expert when it comes to alchohol,but i have enough sense to know that i'm having a hangover.

Well,you reap what you sow.

I refuse to take anything for the headache. I've been through a whole bunch of crap in my short life,so whats a headache?

I prepare myself for my first day of school after my parents death,making sure i wash all the liqour off my breath,and trudge to school.

* * *

I am late,so when i get there,the hallways are empty. I walk into my first class and plop down in my seat like i usualy do. I can feel everyones eyes giving me pity looks,so i just look around at my older classmates as if i don't know why they're looking at me like that.

"Look guys,"I smirk,"I know i'm nice looking at,but yall are really worrying me."

Some guys laugh,some guys turn the girls roll thier eyes,but some are laughing as well.

After the commotion dies down school restarts like it usually would,without anymore sympathizing glances. Good,it worked just as i'd predicted.

After school,i head to the training center,which is quiet as usual on a Monday,and train until dark. Afterwards,seeing that i have nothing better to do,I go to the woods and hunt,only stopping briefly at my house to change into my hunting clothes. Coming back with three squirels and a turkey in my bag,i head to the Hob,new and rebuilt, to do some late trading. Since i still have food at the house,i sell the all and decide to buy some white liqour with the money i got from them.

"Well now,where have i seen this before,"She says when i get to her boothe.

"I don't know,"I reply,laying half of the money i just made on the table,"But if you have another orphaned young customer,tell me who they are so that i can have a drinking buddy."

"No,"she chuckles,"Nothing like that. But you look just like that Haymitch after what happened."

I already knew that "After what happened", she meant "After the people he loved the most was killed off".

"Yeah,"I reply,"Well i'm after what he was after."

She purses her lips.

"You know,"she says,"Children under the age of nine-teen aren't really allowed to buy liqour."

There is a long silence as i stare her down,my face emotionless.

Finally she lets out a sigh.

"But i guess there is nobody more entitled to it at the moment,"she says,smiling slightly as she puts five bottles of liqour on the counter.

I glance up at the board that has the price of the liqour and notice that she has givin me one more bottle of liqour than what i had payed for. I open my mouth to say something,but she stops me.

"It's on the house,"she says with a wink.

I smile and thank her,then head towards my cold,empty house.

* * *

When i get there,there are two peacekeepers standing around the front door. I walk up to them.

"Hi,need something?" I ask them.

"Hello,Miss Shean,"one of them replys,"I am afraid to inform you that we will have to be relocating you to a children's home now."

I let out a sigh. I knew this would be coming soon.

Well,i might as well play along with this.

"Yeah,i understand," I say,"Just let me go in and get a few necesities."

"Good!"He says,"I was afraid you were going to give us some trouble like most of the other children. Would you like me to carry your bags in?"

I tighten my arm around my large brown bag that has the liqour in it.

"No,i can do it,"I reply,"I'll be back out in about fifteen minutes."

I run into the front door. Grabbing a clean hunting bag,i run into the kitchen. I throw two pot,a pan,two fork and three spoons into the bag,followed by my liqour,a large can of powdered milk,some canned food,and a tin cup. Next,i run upstairs and grab an extra pair of my hunting pants,another pair of hunting boots,two extra shirts,one short-sleeve and one long,and my thick winter hunting jacket. In addition to that i stuff all my knives into the bag and grab my guitar case. As an afterthought,i grab my pity-journal and toss it in the bag as well. I reach up to my desk to grab a pencil. Sitting just behind the pencil is my photo album. I trace it's leather cover,before grabbing it and shoving it into the bag.

I then open my window and slip onto a large limb and crawl down it's trunk. I silently sprint across my yard and into the woods.

In the near distance,i can hear one of the peacekeepers rapping in my door.

"Miss Shean?Are you done in there?"I hear him call,"Miss Shean?"

When he is met with silence,he starts banging on the door again.

"Miss Shean,if you don't open this door,i'm coming in after you!"

Silence.

"Fine!"

I hear what i assume is my front door being broken down by the big man.

Taking that as my cue,i take off running full throttle.

The last human voice i hear is him screaming my name and my own snickering.

* * *

Afer two hours of solid running,I finally make it to my camp. I walk under the shelter of the giant rock slab and collaps into my bed. The place already had a large bed made up of a thick,soft bear skin. On top of it,was a quilt,a sheet,and another quilt. It was big enough to easily fit two people,and it usally did.

I sigh and try to push out the memories of my camping trips with my dad and all the cold night i snuggled up to him,a feeling of perfect safety surrounding me along with his arms. A feeling i will never feel again.

I hear a twig snap to my right,causing my keen hunter ear to turn in that direction. Without moving my head,i look in the direction of the sound and spot a squirel gnawing on an acorn. I am still wearing my hunting pants,which are skinny style,but not too tight,with four pockets,two on each leg,holding knives of various sizes. In addition to that, there is a wide belt on my thigh holding a large defence knife and four small ones for throwing. I pull a small throwing knife out of the belt and with lightning-flash movments,pin the upright squirel in the chest.

I retreive my kill and drag the alreadly-in-place knife downwards and begin to skin and clean it. Building a fire under a open place in the branches of the slanted tree,about five feet from my bed,i pull out a pan from my bag and begin cooking my first meal,of my first day of my new life.

* * *

**Okay,sorry it took so long,but i have came to a decision. I will not update until i get at least ONE review. Got that? 1 review per chapter. So if you want another chapter,review. Also i want to clarify that there will be a hunger games in this story. Some of the big charactors are going to be Peeta,Katniss,Haymitch,Effie,Finnick Jr. (Finnick and Annie's son),and Jacob (Peeta and Katniss's son).**

**I also want to thank the guest who reviewed and told me that i took to long to update. I thought that was really funny,since it was only 2 days after my last update at the time.**

**Anyway,Happy New Years!**

**~HGH**


	6. Stronger

What doesn't kill you make you stronger,stand a little taller

It doesn't mean i'm lonely when i'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter,footsteps even lighter

doesn't mean i'm over,cause your gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stonger

-Stronger,by Kelly Clarckson

* * *

I take two more silent steps closer. I aim my large hunting knife at a beautiful doe that i can practically already taste in my mouth.

Breath in,breath out.

I am just about to throw i,but stop myself at the last minute when the little head of a young fawn pokes out of the tall grass to nuzzle it's mother in the early morning light.

I stare wide-eyed for i don't know how long as i watch the doe lovingly bathe it's young.

A sob escapes my throat,causing the two deer to startle and run from me.

Tears escape my eyes uncontrolably,and my sobs have turned into desprate ghasps for air . Dropping my knife,i grab the nearest tree to support me,and then slup down against it. I lean my head against the tree and for the first time since my parants died,a month ago,just cry. I see thier loving faces flash before my eyes,memories of thier displays of love playing in my mind. When the pain is almost to much to bear,i start to scream. And scream. And scream and scream and scream until my throat is raw,and then i scream some more. No one will hear me,7 miles out of the district limit,so why not?

When screaming stops helping,i get up and run,after replacing my knife back into it's sheath,of course. But i don't head back to my new home. No,it has too many memories,and thats what i need to get away from right now. I run in the opposite direction,just to get away for a while. I run deeper into the woods,deeper than i've ever been,even with dad. I run as if my life depends on it.

By the time i stop,i'm pretty sure pretty sure i've just ran three miles in the hour i've been running by the way my ribs are screaming at me. I sit down on a big rock and rest for a bit while i study my surroundings. I see a clearing about a hundred yards away.

"Good,it's probly a creek or something,"I say aloud,"i'm so thirsty."

I get up and walk towards it,but instead of a creek like i expected,i find a small cabin in the middle of a meadow. I can see smoke coming out of the chimney,so there is someone definatly living there.

I silently circle around the house,hiden by the dark shrubs and shadows of the forest.

Behind the cabin is a small garden,about thirty feet long and wide. In the garden is a plump old man,his hair and beard snowy white,plucking the weeds from around his young carrots and beanstalks. A crow perched on the fence surrounding the garden squawqs. The man glances up to the bird,then turns his head back to his work.

"You don't have to hide,i know your out there."

His voice startles me,and then i am startled all over again when i realize he is talking to me.

Confused and slightly emberrased,i step out of the shadows cautiously.

"How did you know i was there?"I ask,slightly shy.

He chuckles. "The bird crows whenever there is an intruder."

"Oh,yeah,"I say,turning slightly pink,"Sorry for sneaking around."

"Nonsense,"he smiles,"I'm glad i have a new neighbor."

He stands up,and now that i get a good look at him i realize who he is.

"Um,excuse me sir,"I say timidly,"But are you The old Man of the Mountain?"

He smiles satisfiedly. "Yes,but you can call me Sophis."

"Where is your tiger,Sophis?" I ask. The first time i saw him I was seven. He was in the the meadow with a beautiful Midnight Tiger,laying at his side like a dog. All the kids gathered around to see the cat with mineral stripes,but none touched it,and they made sure they were not too close. But i was immeadiatly attracted to the animal,and reached out to pet it. Ever since then,i knew that the Midnight Tiger was my favorite animal.

"Oh,"He says,"He's out hunting."

He waves me over to him,and i walk over to him.

"Beanstalks have to be carefully watered and weeded while they are young,so that they will be healthy and produce more beans,"He says in a voice that a good teacher would use to teach thier young students,"Weed them out,but be careful not to pull out the beans,they are very fragile at this age."

Without any further explanation,he walks out of the garden,closing the gate behind him,and enters his house.

I'm not quiet sure what just happened,but don't question it. I get to work,quickly but effectively pulling the little nutrience-suckers out of the cold black dirt.

* * *

The sun is setting by the time i am finished weeding the whole garden.

I make my way towards his front and only door,following a narrow rock path.

I knock on the door three times,which is promptly answered.

Sophis waves me in. "Did you get it all done?"

"Yes,sir,all of it,"I reply.

"Marvelous! And just in time for dinner,too."

He motions me to sit down in one of the two chairs of a small table,and i do. He puts a bowl of steaming vegetable stew and a plate with a pork-chop in front of me,accompanied with a cup of milk.

I wait for him to sit down before we dig in. My coffee had already run out,and i was saving my liqour for a specially hard day,to drink all at once and pass out,so the milk was a good change from the water or sasafrass tea that i usually had.

After i am about to finish,i hear a scratching on the door.

"Can you please get that?"Sophis asks me.

I nod in reply,and get up. When i open the door,i am met by a large panther.

I jump back and yank my largest knife out of it's socket attached to my thigh,holding it up in a defensive postition.

"Put your knife down,Ari,"Sophis laughs,"It's just Steeris,my cat. You've met him before."

I look back at the "cat" and notice the light blue stripes on it's body. I replace my knife and move back to my chair to finish my dinner while the large black cat goes and lays by the feet of it's master.

I pick my dishes up and put them in the round tub that he uses as a sink. I feel a soft tickling on my leg,and i look down at it to find Steeris sniffing me. I reach my hand out and allow him to smell of it before scratching his soft neck,causing him to purr loudly.

"How did you know my name,"I ask,"Or remember me from the meadow?"

"How could i forget?"He asks,"You were the only child to dare touch this creature."

"But it was so long ago."

He smiles,"When i saw you fearlessly approaching him,i knew you were something special. You have quiet a adventure ahead of you."

I don't say anything. He will find out sooner or later why i'm living out in the woods by myself.

* * *

For the next four months,i go to his house around four times a week. When i get there,he gives me a job,weather it be chopping wood,hauling water from the creek downhill back up to his house,or just regular weeding. When i'm done,we have dinner together. I am happier than i ever thought i could be after my parants death,thanks to Sophis.

When he goes to town to buy suppies every other week,he takes some of my kills to trade at the Hob,and brings me back the money.

This week,he brings back my money,but he also brings back a dog.

"Um,Sophis,why do you have a dog?"I ask when he lays the dog that he had been carrying on the grass.

"Oh,he's not mine,"He says.

I blink twice. "Who's is it then?"

"Yours."

A smile broke over my face. Most people would be mad,but i wasn't. I adored animals,and i was overjoyed.

"Where did you get him?"I asked.

"I found him behind the Hob. Poor thing's half dead,but we can fix that."

We let him eat a squirel that i had killed while waiting for Sophis to return. He gobbles it up whole.

"What will you name it?"Sophis asks.

I study the dog and think for a moment. It had to be the biggest dog i have ever seen,with long,curly white hair. It's face had a smart,noble look about it.

"Theodore,"I say.

"Ah,a gift from God,"Sophis says.

"What?"I ask,confused.

"Thats the meaning of the name Theodore,"He replies.

I smile,"Well i guess he is."

I begin to stroke the Theodore's soft fur,and he wags his tail.

I smile genuinly,and i suddenly realize that with the help of Sophis, i am getting stonger than i've ever been.

* * *

**Hey guys. I just want to thank every one who reviewed soo much!And don't worry,we are not ****_anywhere_**** near the end of the story,we're just getting started. Anyway,i already have and idea of how the next chapter will be,i just have to type it up. I will start when the next person reviews.**

**Happy new year!**

**~HGH**


	7. I Have to Go Back

Even though the moment passed me by, I still can't turn away.  
All the dreams you never thought you'd lose got tossed along the way.  
Letters that you never meant to send lost or thrown away.  
Now we're grown up orphans that never knew their names.  
We don't belong to no one.  
That's a shame.  
If you could hide inside me, maybe for awhile,  
and I won't tell no one your name.  
And I won't tell 'em your name

~I won't tell'em your name,by Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

I stare at the rock ceiling over my bed. The fire where i had cooked my dinner,rabbit stew,was still smoldering,it's smoke twirling through the leaves of the tree "side" of my roof. Theodore lay asleep at the foot of my bed. I still could not get over what had happened in the woods last month. I've been extremly jumpy since then. Sophis was just glad that i was not harmed. He suggested that i take Theodore with me when i go hunting,instead of keeping him at the camp when i go hunting.

I told him i would.

The day after Sophis told me to, i took Theodore with me. He seemed to feel the hunting atmosphere radiating off of me,because he walked with me silently,his large paws careful not to make the slightest noise. As i walked,i saw a turkey,my favorite. Unfortunatly,Theodore saw it too,and started to chase it.

"Theodore!"I screamed after him,"No!Bad boy!"

At his name,he stoped and tucked his tail. I stomped over to him and pointed at the turkey in the distance,which was strutting around taunting us. Theodore looed in the direction i was pointing.

"No,"I said,still pointing,"No,no,no."

That was a month ago. Now Thoedore is able to hunt some small animals,like squirel,rabbit,turkey,groosling and the like,as well as assist me in my hunting. It took a while,he wasn't a hunting dog,he was a herd-dog,but i was persistant. I even found a way to use his herding skills to hunt.

Today,we were stalking a herd of deer that Theodore himself tracked down.

After i position myself,i hand-signal the dog to go do his thing. He silently circles around them,so that he is directly on the other side of the deer from me. He then procedes to jump out at them,and herd them in my direction. When they are close enough,i take my aim at a tasty,i mean hasty young buck,and send my knife through his chest.

When i get to my future-meal,Theodore is already there,patiently waiting for me beside the dead deer. I scratch him behind the ears and praise him for his work,and procede to half-carry,half-drag the deer towards Sophis's house.

When i get to his house,he is not there.

"Stay,"I command Theodore,knowing he will bark when Sophis gets home.

I head back out into the woods to hunt something for Sophis to trade for me when he goes to town later this afternoon.

I can hear the sound of some turkey in the distance.

I silently stalk them. Pulling a small throwing knife out of it's nest,i aim it at a turkeys large breast.

I am just about to throw when i hear a twig snapp to my right. I quickly avert my aim to the offending before i actually turn my head in thier direction. Just as i turn my head,the other person does too,and we see each other at the same time,and we both jump back in surprise.

"Ari?"He asks. A thousand emotions cross his face. Surprise,unbelief,joy,shock,happiness,and somthing else i couldn't identify.

I don't exactly know what to say,so i don't say anything.

He steps closer to me,his face now showing uncertainty,but i make no move to get closer to him.

He reaches out and touches my cheek gently with his middle finger,as if to see if i'm real. Then his face breaks out into a big smile.

"Ari!"He drops the bow and arrow that he held in his other hand and pulls me into hug that lasts about two seconds,before pulling back and holding me at arms distance. "I can't believe it's you!Where have you been?"

I shrug, "Here."

"Well i can see that,"Jacob smirks,rolling his eyes,"I just can't believe i found you out here! I mean. . ."

"What?"

He pauses,before responding.

"I thought you were dead",he says,just barely over a whisper.

I am taken by surprise. "What?"

"We all thought you were dead,"He replies,his voice gaining volume again,"After the peacekeepers figured out you left the house,they searched the rest of the town. When they still couldn't find you,they called back-up and searched out in the woods. They never did find you,so they figured that you got eaten by a bear or something."

"How far out in the woods did they search?"I ask.

"Five miles out of the District limits."

"Well if they would have just searches two more miles out they would have found me,"I smirk,"Fortunatly for me they didn't."

"Well you definatly look like your eating better than you would if you were living at that orphanage,"Jacob huffs,"Daytona and the others are getting skinnier and skinnier. And she practically went hysterical when she found out about you. She didn't take it well at all."

I think hard for a moment,before grimacing.

"I have to go back,don't I?"

Jacob sighs.

"Well,you don't have to,"He says,"The orphanage is terribly pathetic. Mom,dad,Haymitch and Effie ans some other people keep donating to it,but the money disapears,and we can't get proof that the workers are the ones stealing it."

"Thats why i have to go,"I say firmly,"I have to take care of Daytona. I have to take care of all of them."

There is a silence,before Jacob nods and picks up his bow ,slipping the arrow back with the others.

Once again,he brings his clear blue eyes to meet mine as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Daytona could never have asked for a better friend,"He says,"You know that right?"

"I try."

He smiles again,before turning to leave.

"I guess i'll see you around,"He calls over his shoulder.

"I guess you will."

He throws a smirk over his shoulder before he walks off.

* * *

**Hey guys,sorry for the long wait,i have no excuse for taking this long. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed,followed,and favorited.**

**And remember,if you want more,review! **

**~HGH**


	8. A Vow to Keep

The town goes silent as i enter it. People stare wide-eyed as i pass. A child of about five years of age raises his hand and points at me and asks,"Hey,mommy,isn't that the girl that-,"before his mother clamps her hand on his mouth,eyeing me uncertainly. People i don't even know gawk at me.

Honestly,you'd think they saw a ghost,i think sarcastically,oh wait,yeah,i forgot,they think i'm dead.

I can't help but smirk as i climb up the Justice building steps and waltze inside,allowing Thoedore to follow me.

It was just two days ago that Jacob had discovered me. After returning to Sophis's house,i had told him everything that was going on. He agreed that is as best if i go back to town and take care of the ophanage. He even promised to visit every time he came to town.

And so here I am.

I walk up to the secretary's desk,and smirk when she almost falls off her chair when she looks up at me. I drop the hunting bag with all my belongings in it and my guitar case,while Theodore sits quietly by my side.

"May i please see one of the peacekeepers that handles social sevices?"I ask,smiling sweetly at her.

She nods numbly and calls a name on her intercom.

"Thanks,honey,"I say,turning around so i can rest my back against the high granite counter,my elbows perched on top of it. Suddenly,i get another idea that i can't resist. So i reach over the counter and push the button on the entercom.

"Oh,and one more thing,"I say into it,"Bring me a turkey sandwitch,with lots of mayo. If it's good i might even give you a payraise."

The lady stares at me wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?"I ask her.

Before she can gather herself,a peacekeeper - the one who had came to take me to the orphanage - walked into the room,holding a large turkey sandwitch in one hand. He stops short when he sees me.

"Miss Shean?"He asks,his eyes wide as plates.

Glancing down at his name-pin,i learn his name is Drunden Burn.

"Ah,Mr. Burn,you remembered,"I smirk,"I was a little worried that you had forgotten me."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Anyway,i just wanted to let you know that i was ready,"I inform him.

At first he was surprised,but then anger replaced it.

"Your ready?"He hissed.

"Well i told you i would be right back,"I shrug.

His eyes widened in anger.

"That was nine months ago!"He practically screams at me,stepping closer.

Theodore jumps out from behind me and lands between me and the peacekeeper,a low,threatning growl escaping his bared teeth.

The peacekeeper jumps back from the large white beast,fumbling for his gun.

"Aww,"I pout my lip,"Now look what you've done,you've upset my poor little doggy." I rub my dog behind his ears approvingly and tell him that it's okay.

"What i've done?"He asks,now magically un-angry looking although his teeth are gritted,"I almost lost my job because of you."

"Well thats why i'm giving you a pay-raise,"I say sweetly,taking the sandwitch from him and hoisting myself up to sit on the tense secretary's desk and start to eat.

He closes his eyes and starts messaging his temple.

"In case you didn't notice,miss,you don't exactly have the authority to do that."

I look up to him in mock-surprise.

"I don't?Well,thats too bad. Do you mind me asking who does?"

"The commanding peacekeeper,"He says,narrowing his eyes at her.

"Is that so?"I finish off the last of the sandwitch and hop off the desk.

"Stay,"I command Theodore in my authoritive voice. As i pass the peacekeeper,i yank the big belt holding some of my knives and shove it towards him.

"Hold this,"I say,and walk down the hallway. As i walk,i take the rest of my knives out of thier sockets in my pants and stuff them out of sight in my boots.

I stop in front of the door with a sign that reads,"Revv Gates,Commanding Peacekeeper" on it.

I knock on the door softly and wait until a voice bids me to enter. I open the door slowly,letting a timid atmosphere take over me. I shyly walk in and glance up at Gates,before looking back down at the floor.

He smiles.

"How may i help you,young lady?"he asks.

"I am Ari Shean,and I was wondering if i could talk to you about Mr. Burn,"I say in a small voice.

"Yes,what about him?"

I finally look up and meet his gaze.

"I was wondering if you would please give him a raise."

He is taken back.

"What?"

"Well,it's just that he has been so kind to me from the start,and i have caused him so much trouble."

He stares at me,thinking hard. So i decide to take it a step farther.

"And you should have seen him when he first saw me today,he was so happy,he ran up and hugged me,"I say,then making myself tear up i add,"I i just feel so bad for all the grief i've caused him."

I wipe the crocodile-tears out of my eye with the back of my hand.

He thinks this over for quiet a while,but eventually he gives in.

I smile at him gratefully and thank him,before exiting.

When i open the door,Drunden is there just off to the side so Revv can't see him,with his mouth hanging open.

I grab my knife-belt as i pass by him which he was still holding.

"No need to thank me,"I say,strapping the belt to my leg and replacing the knives in my boots to thier sockets,"I already know how greatful you are."

After returning to the lobby,I grab my hunting bag which contained mostly clothes,since i left all the dishes at the camp,and threw it over my shoulder. After making a quick phone call to the orphanage,Drunden picked up my guitar case. Me and Theodore followed Drunden to the edge of town,where the oprphanage was. It was still early in the afternoon,so none of the older children were home from school yet.

After Drunden knocked on the door,an short,cold looking woman answered the door.

"That the one that made all that ruckus in town?"She asks,looking over me critically.

"Yes,Ms. Welda,"answered Drunden.

"Well,"she says,looking me up and down,"At least she's pretty."

Trying to be as behaved as possible,i'm about to thank her,but she continues.

"She must not be too smart then."

Drunden shifts nervously as my mouth falls open and my left eye twitches slightly. I don't mind when someone insults my looks. I can handle it when someone insults my flaws. But i CANNOT stand it when someone isults my intelligence,especially not this winch.

I set a nasty glare on her and turn my mouth loose.

"Well,honey,if being ugly means that your smart,you must be the smartest person in Panem."

She ghasps in disgust. Drunden makes no move to stop me,but merely onlooks with amusment. Before Ms. Welda can answer,i continue.

"Of course,anyone with half a brain can tell that your niether pretty or smart. I'll admit,i've always pictured you as an old,mean,hag, but i was wrong. Your ten times worst."

She hisses in anger and reaches out to grab my ear,but my sweet,faithful little dog jumps out in front of me and snaps at her hand,but not quiet touching it,but sending a warning.

She shrieks and jumps back,the dogs head goes up to her ribcage.

"Get this infernal beast away from me!"she screams.

"Oh,but you don't understand,"I say inocently,"He keeps the witches away from me."

"No!He absolutly cannot stay."

"Look,he only gets like this when he feels that i'm being threatned. He can even sleep outside and gaurd us from thieves."

She is about to protest more,but Drunden steps in.

"It might be for the best,ma'am,"He says,"It will provide extra safety and might even help with her anger-managment problems."

He gives me a wink,and i know that he is on my side.

Finnaly,she gives in,under the condition that he sleeps outside.

Round 1,sucessful

* * *

After Drunden left to get me signed up for school,Welda set me on some housework duties while she went to go read a book.

The kids got home from school,Daytona is overjoyed to see me. After getting introduced to the other children,we all headed to the dining room. Me and Daytona made up for the last nine months by telling eachother everything while waiting for diner. She told me all about the orphanage. I found out that everything that gets done around here gets done by the children. Welda does nothing. Even the food being cooked gets prepared by children,who rotate every day. I have nothing against children working,but when the adult is goofing off while we work,well,thats just unacceptable.

When the food arrives,it can just barely be called food. It was a "carrot stew" that contained nothing but water and a total of two carrots. Each bowl of soup had one piece of carrot about the pize of my thumb-nail.

I ate better in the woods,i grumble to myself silently,but say nothing.

Later that night,after i had settled all my things in,i climb into my new bed,which was the top bunk of a bunk-bed. Daytona had the bottom bunk.

I noticed how few blankets there were,which was fine since it was the middle of June,but what about in the winter,these kids are barely surviving as it is. Daytona is so much skinnier than i remember,and not the good kind of skinny,the unhealthy type of skinny.

That night,as i drift off to sleep in my second new home in almost ten months,I vow to myself to make this orphanage a better place.

For Daytona,for all of them.

* * *

**Thank you,all who reviewed:**

**MeganWray,**

**katta12,**

**PoorMadGirl,**

**And 4 guests.**

**To one of my guests,Philippa,**

**Jacobs sister will be introduced soon enough,but she isn't really going to be a big charactor in this story. As for Jacob and Ari dating,well,you will find out soon enough!**

**I will post my next chapter after i get 3 reviews(Yeah,i'm not the kind to beat aroung the bush).**

**So when the next chapter gets posted is up to you guys!**

**~HGH**


	9. Job finding and Smiling

"Get up children! School is waiting for you,"An obnoxious voice screeches.

I'm about to let out a groan when I hear a thud coming from under my bed. I roll to the edge of my bed and look over the side to see Daytona laying in a heap on the floor,letting out a groan.

I smirk.

"Good thing you didn't get the top bunk like you wanted,"I say. She throws her pillow at me. I block it with my hand and it falls back down and hits her in the face.

I let out a bark of laughter as I jump off my bed.

I walk to the bathroom,but it is already filled with other kids trying to get ready. So I decide to make up my bed while I wait. After I'm done,I decide to go ahead and get dressed,placing a knife in each boot as I had always done before.

When I get to the bathroom,the waiting line for the sink is considerably shorter. Eventually I get to the sink. After the five minutes it takes for me to get ready,I go downstairs and wait in the kitchen.

I am not all that surprised to find that there isn't usually breakfast here,and when there is oatmeal.

Not knowing what else to do, I go outside and sit next to Theodore,who is lying in front of the door.

Finally,all the others come out and we all head to school together.

When I get there,Shae,Estacia,Keely, and Abby immediately jump at me,demanding that I tell every detail of my travels.

Of course I don't tell them _everything_,but I let them think I did.

At lunchtime,I skip lunch because the only food that was left in the house I sent with the younger children,so I just head to my table without food.

As I head there,passed the "Popular Girls" table.

"And for Christmas break,daddy is taking us all out to the beach,"I hear her brag.

Then,all of a sudden,she turns to me.

"Where is _your _dad going to take you for christmas break,Ari?"She asks me,an almost non-existant smirk on her face.

I stare at her,emotionless.

_What is she trying to do?_

"Oh,yeah,I forgot. Your dad _died_,"She says,taunting me with her eyes,"Pity,now your pathetic,_and _an orphan."

By now,everyone is gathered to see what I will do.

I calmly walk up to her.

"My father may be dead, and I may be an orphan,"I say,barely above a whisper,"But it's still better than you,who's father is still alive,and yet your still fatherless."

She stares back at me,fighting tears.

"I... How... You..."Her hands go up to her cheeks, then she gets up and runs from the cafiteria.

Watching as she runs,I almost begin to feel bad. But then I stopped myself. She talked about dad.

No one talks about dad like that.

No one.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I freeze in my seat.

_Elexia did not just say all that._

The table directly in front of me is where Ari usually sits. To my right is where Elexia and her group sits.

Across from me,Finnick is sitting with his eyes wide,and his mouth hanging slightly open,no doubt wondering if Ari is going to kill Elexia,or just permanently disable her.

I stand up and move a little closer to the two opposing girls in case I have to hold back one,and since Ari is one of them I wouldn't be surprised.

But when I see Ari's face,it is calm. Like the calm right before a hurrican hits. Yet her eyes,they hold a dangerous glint.

She steps closer to Elexia,who is visibly tensing,until thier faces are only inches apart.

"My father may be dead, and I may be an orphan,"She says,her voice low but full of venom,"But it's still better than you,who's father is still alive,and yet your still fatherless."

Wow.

Elexia looks like she might cry,but I can't help but think she deserves it.

* * *

Ari's POV

By 3:50 I'm back at the Orphanage with Daytona and the others.

While they go and do who-knows-what,I go and look for Welda and Witch. I find her in the study,reading some stupid looking novel behind her desk.

_Time to set motion to my plans._

I walk in.

"Morning, Miss Welda,"I say in a business-like tone.

"What do you want?"She hisses.

"I am here to make a proposal to you."

"I'm sorry, I don't recall being in need of anything,"She replies flatly.

"It's not a matter of need,but of want."

She raises her eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

I plop down into a seat across from her desk. "Look, it's obvious you hate us, and we aren't to fond of you either. So how about you just leave? I'll put in a good word for you with the big-wigs,and pretend that you are taking wonderful care of us,when in reality you aren't even living here."

Welda furrows her brow,thinking this over.

"And if a govenment official happens to come check on you?"She asks.

"I'll tell them you went out for groceries or something,"I shrug.

"And I never have to come here again?"

"Never. Unless a peacekeeper does show up like you say,then i'll go get you and when he's gone you can leave."

She purses her lips.

I stick my hand out. She hesitates,but takes it,and we seal the deal.

Later that day,I am walking towards the training center. I spot Tralden,the head trainer,trying to teach some girl to throw a heavy battle-axe. It was red and silver,about two and a half feet long,with a double edge. The one I always used.

She throws the axe toward the target,and misses miserably.

He sighs. "Maybe you sould go try archery,"He suggests. She drops the axe and nods.

After she leaves,he turns to pick up the axe and spots me.

His face lights up as we make our way to each other.

"How's my little career been doing?" He asks bringing me into a hug. Tralden was originally been the head trainer of District 2,but was later converted to a rebel. After the rebelion he moved here and became the head trainer. I was only six my dad had Taken me here for the first time. That day,Tralden suggested that I start out with knives. We soon found out that I had a natural skill for handling blades. In one day,we had went from knife throwing,to fighting with a knife,to practicing swordplay with a rubber shortsword. Ever since he had called me his little career.

"Still kickin,"I smirk.

He chuckles,"Well I can see that. So what can I do for you?"

"Well,I was wondering if you knew someone who had some work I could do."

"Well,theres this old man I know. His wife is dead,and his children don't want to have anything to do with him. Last I heared,he's having a little trouble doing some things for himself."

Tralden gives me directions to the old mans house,and i'm on my way.

When I reach the address that Tralden gave me,I find it to be a small,though nice looking house. I climb the steps and knock on the door.

An elderly man with a walking cane opens the door.

"Yes?How may I help you?" His voice is gentle and full of kindness.

"I'm Ari,and I was looking for some work. Is there anything I can help you with?"

He smiles and nods. "Well,come to think of it there is."

He opens the door wider and motions me to come in. Once inside,he leads me to the kitchen.

"My hands aren't what they used to be,"He starts,"And washing dishes has become a hard,slow task for me. Do you think you could do it for me?"

"Yes,sir,"I say.

He smiles and turnes to leaves me to work. "Oh,and my name is Dub,"He say,before exiting.

I turn to the pile of dishes in the sink and gulp. I had always had a deep loathing for doing dishes. When i was young and still had a family,I had always chosen to do outside-work over indoor cleaning. Be I espesially tried to avoid dishes.

Nevertheless,I pick up a bowl and start working.

In an hour,I walk into the living room to inform him that I was done.

"Good!"He says. He begins rummaging through a drawr next to his old rocking chair with an old,feeble hand.

"Oh,dear,"He frowns,"It looks like I'm out of money for the moment. But do you think you could stop by here and clean around every week or so?"

_Poor old man_,h_e can barely take care of himself._

I just can't help but take pity on this man. Maybe I could work for him for free?

_Darn,I hate myself!_

"Okay,"I agree with him. For some strange reason,I feel better. A smile unintendedly makes it's way onto my lips.

He smiles,"Wonderful!"

He grabs his cane and walks me to the door.

"You know,if it's a job you need,you should go try the victors village,"He say,opening the door for me,"I'm sure there is something you could do between the Abernathy's and the Mellarks."

I thank him and get on my way.

I knock on the door of the first house in the victors village I come to. I hear heavy footsteps coming towards the door.

Haymitch Abernathy answers it.

_Dang,i hope he doesn't remember me,_I think as I put on my most charming smile.

"Hi there,"I say.

He looks me up and down.

_Good,I don't think he does._

"What do you want?"He asks in a not-quiet-welcoming voice.

"I was looking for work,and someone suggested I try the victors village,and your house was the first one. So...You interested?"

He leans back on his heels and crosses his arms.

"So your looking for work,huh?"He says,looking slightly amused.

"Yes,sir,I am."

"Well you know what,"He says,"I actually had a room I was planning on painting."

He opens the door wider and walks deeper into his house without vebally inviting me in. But he opened the door in such a way that I just assume he wanted me to follow him,so I do.

I follow him upstairs,down the hall,and to the left,where he leads me into a medium sized room,which was completely empty.

"The walls were this color when I got the house,but they never really were to my liking,"He says,indicating the biege walls,"I never really got the chance to paint it when I was mentoring,being the town drunk and all. And after the rebellion,I didn't really have much time,between helping run the country and being married to Effie. And also I just never liked painting,"He adds with a shrug,"So,i'll pay you fifty dollars and give you 24 hours to finish. Every extra ten hours it takes to finish,I will deduct ten dollars. Do you think you can handle it?"

Fifty dollars is alot of money,enough to feed everyone in the orphanage for two weeks. If I work hard,I can probly probably finish the job with a few hours to spare.

"Yes,sir,I think I can,"I answer confidently.

"Good,now wait here one moment."

He leaves the room,then comes back in a minute holding three cards. He holds them out to me. The first one is a bright yellow,the next a beautiful sky blue. The last one is a mesmerizing green,the color of young leaves growing on poison ivy vines in the early spring,my favorite color.

"I can't seem to be able to decide which color I want this room to be,"Haymitch says,"Which do you like best?"

I imediatly point to the green.

"Thats my favorite color,"I say.

He studies the card.

"Nah,I think I like the yellow better,"He says shoving the cards in his pocket.

_What the heck?_

"Come back tomarrow,and i'll have the paint ready for you,"He says,leading me back toward the front door,"What time can you make it here?"

I shrug,"What time do you want me to come?"

"Will 7:00 do?"

"Perfect,"I say.

He nods,"Good."

And with that,I leave.

* * *

Haymitch's POV

I walk downstairs to answer the door.

When I open the door,a young girl stands there.

"Hi there,"She says,giving me a winning smile.

I study her from head to toe.

_Where have I seen this kid before?_

I can't help but feel some connection,but I push it out of my mind.

"What do you want?"I ask her,a little more gruff than I expected.

_Great,now I sound like I did after I won the quell._

"I was looking for work,and someone suggested I try the victors village,and your house was the first one. So...You interested?"

"So your looking for work,huh?"I ask. Wow,thats a first. I've been asked to buy cookies from young girls,been asked to donate to charity,and even been asked to make a showing at some little girl scouts type meeting. But never have I been asked to give a job to a girl.

But I don't know if it's from years of living under the thumb of the old capitol,or if i'm just a paranoid old man,but I have to know if I can trust this girl. I need to know if she will be a faithfull worker,or a conniving thief.

A plan starts forming in my head.

"Yes,sir,I am."

"Well you know what,"He says,"I actually had a room I was planning on painting."

I open the door wider and head upstairs.

She seems to hesitate at first,but eventualy begins to follow me.

I lead her to the room upstairs that had barely ever been touched since I first got this house almost forty years ago.

"The walls were this color when I got the house,but they never really were to my liking,"I tell her,"I never really got the chance to paint it when I was mentoring,being the town drunk and all. And after the rebellion,I didn't really have much time,between helping run the country and being married to Effie. And also I just never liked painting,"I admit truthfully,"So,i'll pay you fifty dollars and give you 24 hours to finish. Every extra ten hours it takes to finish,i will deduct ten dollars. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes,sir,I think I can,"She says,looking quiet sure of herself.

_If only she knew._

"Good,now wait here one moment,"I tell her.

I walk to a closet which was just down the hall and rummage through a toolbox that I kept there until I found some color cards that me and Effie had picked out a few years ago. Fortunatly for me,I had gotten out of painting somehow.

I walk back to the room where the girl was waiting for me and show her the cards.

"I can't seem to be able to decide which color I want this room to be,"I say,"Which do you like best?"

She points to the green card without hesitating.

"Thats my favorite color,"She says.

_Is that so?_

I think to myself. This is going to be more fun than I thought.

"Nah,I think I like the yellow better,"I say,pocket the cards.

She looks quiet surprised,but quickly covers it up.

"Come back tomarrow,and i'll have the paint ready for you,"I ask as I lead her back to the front door,"What time can you make it here?"

"What time do you want me to come?"She asks.

"Will 7:00 do?"

"Perfect,"she replies.

"Good."

And she leaves.

I smirk.

We'll see how perfect you thinks this is once you get started.

* * *

Ari's POV

I move on to the next house in the victors village and knock on the door. Katniss Mellark answers the door.

"Yes?"She asks.

"Hello,ma'am,i'm Ari,and I was looking for work."

A spark of recognition lights in her eyes.

"Oh yes, i've heard of you,"She says,then she rolls her eyes,"Well of course i've heard of you,your the talk of the town."

"Aww,"I say in mock embarrassment,"Am I really _that _popular?"

She laughs. "Yes,you son came home talking nonstop about you."

I feel myself blush.

"Anyway,"She continues,"I don't have anything you can do here at the house,but maybe you could go by the shop and Peeta could find something for you to do."

I nod.

"Thank you."

"Any time,"She smiles.

I go to the next house in the victors village,which was actually three houses down from the others,next to a small pond.

I wonder who lives here.

I knock on the door.

"Coming,"I hear a muffled voice say from behind it.

In a few seconds,the door is pulled open,and I am met face to face with none other than Finnick Odair Jr.

* * *

Finnick's POV

There is a knock on the door. I pause the TV and get up.

"Coming,"I call as I make my way towards the door.

When I pull it open,the most beautiful,though quiet spunky girl i've ever met is standing there,Ari.

We both freeze.

_What do I say?What do I do?_

I think franticly.

_Act cool,right,act cool._

I put on my most charming smile,the one that makes most girls swoon,and lean aginst the door frame.

"And what brings such a lovely girl all the way to my humble home?"I ask her,trying to keep my voice smooth.

"I was actually looking for some work,"She shrugs.

_The poor girl,so hardworking and dedicated. She would make a great wife._

Holy crap! Did I just think that?She's like,what,fifteen?Not good,Finnick,not good.

"So... Do you?"Her voice snaps me back to reality.

_Do I what? Oh,job right! Well,lets see,what do I need that she could possibly help with?_

Wait! What kind of _work_ was she talking about?

"Um,when you say work... "I start,but she cuts me off.

"No,not _that_ kind of work,"She says,rolling her eyes.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well,"I say,"My mother was wanting to have turkey next saturday,and I never was good at turkey hunting. Do you think you could bring us some Friday night?"

"Sure,"She replies,"See you Friday?"

I smile.

"See you Friday,"I confirm.

And then she smiles back at me,and I swear my heart does a flip.

* * *

Ari's POV

Well that was painfully awkward.

When he first opened the door we just gaped at each other. Then he put on his "Cool Boy" act. Then when I told him I was looking for work,he got this far away look in his eyes. Then he looked startled. Then he paled,before asking me about what type of "work" I did. Then,just before I left,when I smiled at him,he looked like the happiest person in the world.

Was he really _that_ happy to get rid of me?

_Oh well,at least I got a sort-of job._

I am walking into the bakery now. I walk up to the counter where Tulip,Jacobs sister,greets me.

"Hey Ari,whats up?"She asks. She's not exactly one of my friends,since she's five years older than me at eighteen. We've only spoke several times before,but Peeta and his children where the type that you could just meet once and then they would act like they'd known you all thier lives. Jacob was living proof of that.

"I was wondering if I could talk to your dad,"I say.

"Sure,"She says,then walks to the back.

Peeta comes out,wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hey,Ari,"He says kindly,"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had any type of job I could do."

He thinks for a moment.

"You know,I think there is. You see,there have been alot of requests for deliveries,and things are just so busy here,with me and Jacob baking and decorating,and Tulip handling the counter. So do you think you could do the deliveries for us?"

"Sure!" I say enthusiastically.

"Good! Can you start Monday?"

"Yes,sir."

"Good,"He says,"Wait here for a moment."

He goes back into the back part of the bakery,then returns,holding a large loaf of bread.

"Here,take this as a starting bonus,"He hands me the bread,but i don't take it.

"Uhh,I don't usually accept payments until after the job is done."

He smiles,"Then take this as a gift."

He places the bread in a brown parer bag,rolls up the top, then tosses it to me,so that I reflexively catch it.

"Bye,"He says,quickly reteating to the back so that I can sat no more to him.

So,not knowing what else to do,I walk out of the store.

Just before I turn the corner,I turn around. Peeta and Jacob is standing there,behind the glass window of the bakery. When I look directly at them,Jacob turns away and returns to the back.

I give Peeta a genuine,grateful smile. One that I didn't even have to force.

I've never known smiling could feel so good.

* * *

**First off,I would like to thank those who reviewed for the last chapter:**

**Satipheen,**

**Guest,**

**and Philippa.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very eventful,but trust me,there is going to be something BIG coming up in the next few chapters.**

**To Satipheen: Yes,the bomb was hinting at something more. Something which you will all learn in good time.**

**The the unnamed guest: I'm sorry for the slow updates. I really LOVE writing this story,but unfortunately,and unlike most other young teens my age,i actually have work that i have to do. Things like washing dishes three times a day,taking care of my multiple animals,and school,as well as a part time job. And since my mom just had another baby,i have to help out with her alot.**

**So,do yall think we can take it up to 15 reviews? ;)**

**~HGH**


	10. Ever so slightly Annoyed

**I am SOOO sorry,i have not updated in AGES!**

**Noww i could give you some excuse,like maybe my best frind caught some rare flesh-eating disease,or that my uncle's cousin got eaten my a mutated carniverouse hamster,or that my favorite cousin got eaten by cannibals in north South-America,but i won't say any of that,because it would be a lie.**

**So i will tell you the truth. I was lazy. I actually have the main body of the story engraved on my brain,but i was just to lazy to type it up.**

**ANYWAY,here is the next chapter.**

* * *

I wake up earlier than the others the next morning and get ready.

On my way out,I step on a darned creaky board. There is a rustle in the nearest bed. Then Todd,a six year old boy,sits up in the bed.

"Where are you going?"He asks sleepily.

"I'm going out to work,"I say,"When Daytona getts up,tell her to tell the teachers that I have a little flu. Now go back to sleep."

He nods and lays back down.

I walk outside and am met by Theodore.

I point out to the woods.

"Hunt. Retrieve,"I command him,and he gets up to do his task,and I start my journey to the victors village.

I walk up to the first house and rap on the door.

Haymitch answers the door.

* * *

Haymitch's POV

I look down at the girl then glance up at a clock on the wall.

"7:00 exactly,"I say,then open the door wider so she can come in.

I have learned from my younger years,before I became a tribute, that if you really want or need a job, you are always punctual.

"And whats your name?"I ask her as I lead her upstairs like last time.

"Ari,"She replies.

When we get to the room she's painting,I show her the four buckets of paint and hand her a paintbrush.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me,"I say as I head to the door,"I'll come check on you in a few hours."

I go downstair to take a nap.

I want to be well rested when it comes time to harass this kid.

* * *

Ari's POV

I Replace the lid on the last empty buck of paint. It took longer than I thought it would,taking nearly sixteen hours of my day. I stand back to admire my work.

_I think i did a pretty good job,even if i do say so myself._

I walk downstairs to find Haymitch.

"Mr. Abernathy?"I call.

His head pops up from the couch,his thick brown hair sticking out in wild directions. He looks around sleepily,wiping his eyes with his arm while clutching a wicked looking knife in his hand.

When he sees me,he smirks.

* * *

Haymitch POV

I push myself off the couch.

"Oh,good. Your done?"I ask.

"Yes,sir,"She replies.

She's respectful,thats a good sign.

I go upstars with her following close behind.

When I get to the room,I inspect her work.

She has done a very good job,I must say,being careful not to get the yellow paint on the white trim.

Time for some fun.

I start looking around the room.

"What do you think,Mr. Abernathy?"The girl called Ari asks from behind me.

"Mr. Abernathy is dead,"I say nonchantly,"My name is Haymitch."

She mumbles something that sounds like "I know how you feel," but I quickly dismiss it.

I purse my lips and turn around to her.

"I don't like this color,I think I liked the blue better,"I say,holding back a smirk.

In one second,her face changes from startled,to looking at me like i'm crazy,to frustration before she covers it with a very impressive mask.

_This is as fun as __fun as emberrassing Tulip in front of some boys._

* * *

Ari's POV

_What is wrong with him? How can he be so inconsiderate?_

"Come back tomarrow and i'll have some more paint ready,"He continues,"If you can manage to repaint in your remaining eight hours,then I will pay you the whole fifty dollars. If you can't,then i'll just deduct some money from your pay."

I nod,trying to hold back my anger.

Keep it cool,Ari,if you pull through this,he might refer you to some other people.

He opens the door for me as I leave.

"Same time tomarrow,sweetheart,"He calls after me.

I smile back at him through gritted teeth before I leave.

When I get back home,the others are already eating. I walk up to Daytona and sit by her.

"What did you guys have?"I ask.

"Theodore brought a groosling from the woods,"She replies,"I guess you had alot of free time in the woods to be able to teach him all that,right?"

I shrug.

"What did you eat?"She asks.

"Nothing."

She looks at me horrified.

"What were you out doing all day?"

"Working,"I shrug again.

She grabs my wrist and drags me towards the kitchen.

"You workaholic,"She grumbles as she takes a plate out and starts throwing food on it.

When she's done,she shoves the plate into my hands,then herds me back to the dinning room. When we get there I start to eat.

"So,what are you going to do tomarrow?"Daytona asks me as I eat.

"Work."

She rolls her eyes.

"What do you want me to tell the teachers?"

"I'm still a little sick,"I reply,"It's not like I'm going to get over it that quick.

Daytona is just about to answer when two angry children burst through the kitchen doors.

"Daytona!"Cried the younger,Nadi,in a whiney voice,"I did the dishes yesterday! And it's Kent's turn,but he says he's not going to do it because he traded jobs with Leen,and I CAN'T FIND LEEN!"

"Well don't come cryin to me,"Daytona tells the little seven year old girl and jerks her head in my direction,"I'm not the one in charge any more."

"Oh,but Daytona,"I say sarcastically,"You are older than me,so shouldn't you take charge?"

"I'm sorry,"She glares at me,"I don't have to task-master abilities you carry."

I smirk proudly. "I prefer to call them management skills."

I turn to Kent. "You don't have to do the dishes-"

The twelve year old shoots a smug smirk to Nadi.

"-but you do have to mop the floor every nightfrom now on,"I finish.

This time Nadi gives the smug smirk.

"Bu-What?Wait, I-"

"Now go gather everyone for a meeting,"I cut him off.

He looks as if he is going to agrue.

"Go on now,"I say in an annoying tone,"Off you go."

He glares at me before heading off to do his task.

"What are you up to?"Daytona asks suspiciously.

I shrug. "You'll find out soon enough."

Ten minutes later all the other seventeen children are gathered in the livingroom.

I twist in my plush recliner and throw my legs over one of the arms of the chair,leaning my back against the other arm.

"Alright,"I start,sounding the slightlest bit bored,"Since i've been hearing some complaints about your working system,i'm going to change it a little. Well,a lot actualy."

I stand up and look around,making sure everyone is listening to me,and am pleased to find that they are.

"So I am going to give each of you an idividual job in the house. You do your job,and you do it well without whinning or complaining. If you don't do it,you loose the next meal,unless you have a good excuse or if i'm feeling gracious. But the latter is very improbable,so I don't suggest you try me. If I say it,you do it. Also,Daytona is my sidekick,so if she says so,you do it. Unless she is arguing with me,then just do what I say."

Daytona rolls her eyes.

I go on to asign jobs to to whom ever volunteers for them. As I go down the line,I get to Trent.

"I'm not going to working,"He says.

"Ok,"I reply nonchantly and move along down the line. He looks surprised,then proud,then suspicious.

"Wait,aren't you going to make me?"He asks.

"Uh,no,"I reply,before moving on to the next girl,who volunteers for mopping and sweeping the kitchen.

He studies me before turning toward the front door.

"Well,i'm going outside then,"He calls testingly over his shoulder.

"Ok,"I reply.

Finally,I get done asigning everyone (except Trent)a job. I decide to go to bed early so that i'll be well rested for tomarrow.

_I just hope it's worth it._

* * *

"Well,goodmorning sweetheart. Nice day isn't it?"Haymitch's voice is cheerful and pleasant wwhen he answers the door the next day.

Who would have thought that he was making me redo perfectly good work without any extra pay.

He leads me upstairs and shows me the buckest of sky-blue paint,much like last time,and leaves to do whatever it is he does.

I get strait to work,going quicker than last time,while trying to do just as good a job.

* * *

Eight hours exacty. Thats when I finnish painting,just barely making the 24-hour deadline.

I walk downstars to find Haymitch. When i find him,he is sitting on the couch reading the newspaper while sipping from a bottle with a distinctly white-liqoury smell coming from it.

Just like what I used to drink...

"I only drink a little when Effies not here."

His voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Yeah,um,"I try to recover,"I'm,uh,done wwith the painting."

He looks at the clock while getting up.

"Good,right on time."

I follow him upstairs and wait while he inspects the room.

* * *

Haymitch's POV

_A fine job,just like last time._

I'm actually quiet impressed. She works quickly and skillfully. And so far I haven't found a single thing missing in the whole house.

It's time for the last round.

I walk up to her,still eyeing the walls.

"Well?"she asks hopefully.

"I guess you were right,I should have gone with green,"I reply,then wait for her reaction.

She just stands there and stares at me,as if she was wwaiting for me to tell her it was a joke.

Her face shows no sign of expression until... _Did her left eyebrow just twitch ever so slightly?_

I would kill to know whats going on in her mind right now.

* * *

Ari's POV

_Keep calm,don't blow up. Keep calm._

I stand there trying to appear totally emotionless while I try to push down my anger and not to explode in his face. Before me,images of me giving him a piece of my mind and screaming my heart out at him plays across my eyes.

Maybe something good will come out of this,just keep calm.

"But i'm out of time,"It leaves my mouth before I can stop it.

"It's fine,i'll just deduct it from your pay,"He says,guiding me back to the door and shoving me outside.

I open my mouth to say something,but he talks first.

"Same time tomarrow,"He says cheerily,before closing the door in my face.

It may just be the blood boiling in my head,but I swear I can hear him snickering as I walk down the porch stairs.

If I had any money,i'd go buy a drink,because i'm just ever so slightly annoyed.

* * *

**The next chaper will conclude Haymitch's trust test.**

**And thank you,everyone who reviewed. Espesially Phillipa,your amazing girl!**

**Now do yall think we could bring up the numberof reviews to 23?**


End file.
